MY GIFT
by Yui Kirigaya
Summary: Un regalo para Kazuto es ser el padre de tan hermosa princesa, un regalo que su amada y el habían hecho con mucho amor. AU Reto del día del padre atrasado.


**Buenas tardes a todos**

 **Les traigo mi aporte atrasado de nuestro reto del día del padre, es pequeño pero es lo único que se me pudo ocurrir en estos días tan atareados que tengo.**

 **Advertencia: Los personajes de SAO no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sensei Reki**

 **Sin más pasen a leer.**

 **MY GIFT**

 **KiriAsu**

 **17 DE JUNIO DE 2028**

Esa mañana Kazuto se levantó temprano para disfrutar de una hermosa mañana con su tercera princesa, su esposa había salido temprano para ayudar a su padre en su cita médica y por eso quedo como el señor y responsable de la casa ese día.

Con una sonrisa ingreso al interior de la habitación de su hija notando que esta ya se había despertado y que lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa, apenas lo vio se paró sobre el barandal de su corral y lo llamo rauda

-Papa..papapapapapa!-grito con una carcajada

-Buenos días mi princesa-le dijo cargándola y recibiendo un sonoro beso mojado en su mejilla seguido de un abrazo-Lista para desayunar con papa?

-shi!, yu, deyuno!-decía sobándose su estomago

-Bien entonces me ayudaras a preparar nuestra comida?-le pregunta con una sonrisa cercana mientras bajan a la cocina y la deja sentada en su sillita.

Habían pasado ya 14 meses desde que su amada hija llegara al mundo y si bien todo cambio en su vida incluyendo sus preciadas noches de sueño, todo había valido la pena, verla crecer, dar sus primeros pasos, sus primeras sonrisas y su primera palabra eran regalos que no dejaría de agradecer.

-Papa, quero abanchos!-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras pataleaba en su silla.

-…-Ante aquella extraña palabra volteo a verla-abanchos?, quieres un abrazo mi princesa?-sabia que no era el mejor en descifrar las palabras que su hija quería transmitir, pero eso era nuevo.

-no, quero abanchos!-movía sus manitas con efusividad queriendo que su padre comprendiera.

-No te entiendo Aiko-se acercó a ella y la cargo al ver que hacia ademanes de querer saltar de la sillita-Quieres los macarrones que mami hizo para ti?

-…-ella negó nuevamente haciendo una rabieta-papa, quero abanchos de mama

-Abrazos de mama?

-No!

 **++KiriAsu++**

La primera palabra que Aiko pronuncio fue papa, fue un momento mágico, ya que esa mañana aún me hallaba dormido cuando eso ocurrió y fue su tono infantil y repetido quien me trajo de regreso del mundo de los sueños.

Apenas abrí los ojos vi los opuestos de Asuna lagrimeando mientras que una sonrisa de júbilo adornaba su rostro, pero antes de preguntarle qué le ocurría nuevamente escuche aquella voz llamándome.

Voltee mi mirada hacia mi derecha y vi a mi pequeña Aiko de 8 meses parada al lado de mi cama, ella estaba con su muñeco favorito en su hombro y su chupón a la derecha, pero me miraba con ganas de que la agarrara para acompañarnos en la cama.

-Papa-volvió a repetir con necesidad y sentí un fuerte vértigo en mi estómago, eso no era una ilusión por lo que medio segundo después me levante como resorte de la cama, agarre a Aiko y la bese con Júbilo.

-Dijiste papa!, su primera palabra fue papa!-grite con emoción y observe como Asuna sonreía con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se acercaba y nos daba un gran abrazo.

Desde entonces no me importo mis horas de sueño, cada noche que ella necesitaba algo despertaba, me llamaba a todo pulmón y yo como todo buen caballero me levantaba y me encargaba de ella mientras dejaba a mi esposa dormir.

Asuna muchas veces entre risas me decía " Aiko ha sido la única que ha hecho prisionero al espadachín negro y lo ha hecho un manso corderito"

Y yo para variar le contradecía diciendo "Al contrario es la segunda cosa que más me gusta hacer, porque la primera es no dejarte dormir en toda la noche y verte desnuda sobre mi cuerpo"

Con eso la dejaba callada, hecha una fiera y sin poder lanzarse sobre mi pues estaba escudado con Aiko.

Por cierto la segunda palabra que mi tesoro dijo fue el nombre de su hermana y el de su mama quedo relegado a las pocas palabras que actualmente está diciendo, así que se imaginaran la gran decepción de Asuna al saber que Aiko no la llamaba mama sino hasta hace dos semanas.

Su palabra para llamarla a esa era "ia, ia"

 **++KiriAsu++**

Ya había terminado de cocinar mientras que Aiko no había dejado de moverse, aun no sabía a lo que ella se refería, pero al momento de que la dejo sobre el piso, ella hizo un puchero indignado se acercó a la estufa y señalo con una voz que estaba cerca a la del llanto.

-"A BAN CHOOOOOOOOOS!"-sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir mientras trataba de saltar para agarrar las ollas, fue en ese momento que finalmente Kazuto se dio cuenta, estaba señalando una en especial, una que la misma Asuna uso el día anterior para preparar la cena y que Aiko tanto encanto.

-Quieres Garbanzos?-le pregunto a modo de respuesta y ella le dio una deslumbrante sonrisa

-Si!-corrió a las piernas de su padre y le dio un abrazo

Pronto y pidiéndole perdón a Asuna por dejar sus macarrones a un lado le sirvio una buena porción de su comida preferida y la sentó sobre sus piernas para comenzar a comer.

-Papa dame shi!-me agarro la mano que sostenía la cuchara y en guía la llevo a su boca comenzando a degustar.

No puedo dejar de amar sus expresiones, siempre me alientan a mejorar cada dia, a ser alguien digno para que ella crezca observando un gran modelo

-Papa ama a Aiko?-me pregunto en un momento

-Te amo más que a mi vida misma-la beso en su frente mientras degustaba de su desayuno-nunca encontraras a nadie fuera de tu madre y yo que te amé más, porque eres nuestro amor hecho carne, nuestra sangre hecha de nuestros sueños e ilusiones, porque aunque llegaste de sorpresa y sin buscarte, nos diste la mejor de las aventuras que pudiésemos haber tenido.

-Papa come abanchos!- me dijo agarrando con fuerza la cuchara y llevándola a mi boca-rico mama!

-Si, solo tu me puedes tener como un idiota.

Pasar todos los días de la vida viéndote crecer será el mejor regalo que la vida me dará, porque tu madre y yo dimos una hermosa semilla que con el tiempo le mostrara al mundo nuestra herencia y nuestro valor, porque la vida de padres no solo inicia cuando dejas tu semilla en el interior de tu mujer, tu trabajo es de toda la vida y son estas sonrisas puras y besos mojados quienes te recompensan diariamente.

 **FIN**

 **Si, se que fue muy corto pero la verdad no tuve mucho tiempo para nada mas.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y en verdad les deseo un feliz dia del padre a todos aquellos seres especiales que sin duda nos han hecho quienes somos.**

 **Kazuto es el mejor padre que pueda haber y Yui es la prueba de ello.**

 **Para quienes me han mandado MP tanto en el fandom como en mi cuenta de FB lo siento aun no puedo actualizar a gusto por lo que el siguiente capítulo de Patito Feo se demora un poco, no se preocupen no lo abandonare, solo que no tengo tiempo en este momento por cuestiones laborales.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización**

 **Sayo**


End file.
